The Golden Bracelet
by Akemi2407
Summary: Original Character Cassandra, a seer. You've got Harry, Humour, and Voldemort. What more do you need? R&R first chapters suck, get's better from Chapter 7, because I wrote the rest a long time ago.
1. Introduction

Cassandra and The Golden Bracelet  
  
A/N: Thanks for all of you who ignored the stupid title (I suck at thinking up any titles) and read the story, I know the first few chapters are a bit boring, but I promise the next chapters would improve, by the way, I don't own any Harry Potter characters, They are created by the best author in the world, J.K. Rowling. I apologize if I offended anyone by copying a bit off the original story, but it is just to make sense and following the story.  
  
Story: H/H later on in the story, there would be a bit humor.  
  
*xxx* means scene change  
-Chapter 1-  
Introduction  
  
Cassandra Ruthven was a girl with wavy black hair that reaches below her back, she has a pair of big brown eyes, with long eyelashes, Cassandra was very kind to animals, and they seemed to understand her. Since she was little, strange things had happened to Cassandra, once, she fell off the cliff yelling and opened her eyes to find that she is sitting safely on the rock on top of the cliff, and another time, Cassandra met a dog, which pounced at her, barking fiercely, Cassandra shut her eyes tight, waiting for the dog's sharp teeth to sink into her skin, but it never came, Cassandra peeked through her eyes, then opened them wide, but the dog was no where to be seen. Cassandra's parents died in a gas explosion when she was 6, she lived with her grandfather, Thomas Ruthven, after the death of her parents. Although she thought that her grandfather was a bit crazy sometimes, he treated her very nice, and she liked him very much.  
On Cassandra's 11th birthday, her grandfather told her, 'For your 11th birthday this year, I will bring you to a very special place.'  
Cassandra suddenly looked very excited, every year, for her birthday, they would be staying at home, eating a delicious birthday cake, unwrapping presents, it was fun and all, but it just isn't the same, staying at home, but this time however, her grandfather had somehow decided to take her out! 'Grandpa, are you sure? Oh, this is great!' Cassandra squealed with delight, 'But-where are you taking me?'  
'Before we go anywhere, I have to tell you something.'  
Cassandra felt strange, her grandfather had never kept anything for her, now, she could hear it in his voice that he had kept it in for a long time. Thomas Wicker spoke in a very low voice, 'You'd better read this first'  
As he said so, he pulled out a letter, it was an envelope made of yellowish parchment, the address was written in mysterious emerald-green ink:  
  
Miss C. Ruthven  
  
Room on Second floor  
London Cassandra opened the envelope with a trembling hand, inside was a letter made of the same yellowish parchment:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizard)  
  
Dear Miss Wicker,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Cassandra looked up at the old man curiously, and asked, in a hushed tone, 'What is all this?'  
  
'I am a wizard, Cassandra, your father is a wizard,' her grandfather looked at her in the eye and continued 'that makes you-a witch.'  
'I'm a what?'  
'A witch Cassandra, we're going to get your school things now, there's only one place for those lot, Diagon Alley.' 


	2. Diagon Alley

-Chapter 2-  
Diagon Alley  
  
Cassandra and her grandfather went to a very small pub next to many big shops. You could barely see it unless you know the place, above the door that leads to a dark corridor, was a sign, saying 'Leaky Cauldron'. Cassandra's grandfather brought her into the shop and out again, through the back door, when they were facing a big red brick wall, Cassandra's grandfather pulled out a long stick, which Cassandra reckoned to be a wand, 'Look here, Cassandra,' said her grandfather, as he pointed to the wall, 'use your wand, and tap these bricks over here.'  
He tapped a few bricks with his wand, the bricks he had touched quivered-it wriggled-in the middle, a small hole appeared-it grew wider and wider-a second later, they were facing an archway large enough for both of them to get through at the same time, an archway on to a cobble street which twisted and turned out of sight.  
'Wow!' breathed Cassandra, she had never came to a wizard's street before, 'Is this Diagon Alley?'  
'Yes,' said her grandfather, 'This is where we get your school things.'  
They got all the books that Cassandra needed for school and bought a wand, Cassandra needed to try several times until the right one came, it was an 8 and ½ inches long wand, made from ebony and unicorn hair, perfect for charms class. The last thing they did was to buy a pet for Cassandra to keep her company.  
'You'd better buy an owl,' said her grandfather as he made a face, 'Sending post buy school owl is not very good, one died once when I sent a letter home while in school.'  
Cassandra practically ran into the pet store, she'd always wanted a pet. There were millions of animals, she walked over to a cute small grey owl and reached out for it, but it snapped its beak at her, she pulled her hand back and walked to a brown owl, instead of snapping its beak at her, it looked at her in the eye, then, it flew on her shoulder and hooted happily, Cassandra turned around and told her grandfather, 'I want this one, grandpa.'  
At night, Cassandra and her grandfather sat at the dinner table in their house, it was a quiet meal, with Cassandra flicking through her books, and muttering a few spells, preparing for school on the 1st of September, until the old man spoke, 'If my calculations are correct, you will be going to school in the same year with Harry Potter, the boy who lived, you were born 3 weeks after him, he was the one who had defeated the Dark Lord. Do not say the Dark Lord's name while you are in the wizarding world, we fear his return, mention him as You-Know-Who or the Dark Lord.'  
'Really? Talking about school, I thought that the letter was supposed to be replied on 31st of July? It's my birthday now, which makes it August already!'  
'Cassandra, I replied it as soon as I got it, I just kept it a secret because I thought it would be a nice birthday present, now all you have to do is relax and wait until the 1st of September.'  
'Grandpa, you said that magic is not supposed to be exposed to non- magical people-which are muggles, then how can I get to school?'  
'You will be getting on platform 9 ¾, I'll show you when we get there,' said Cassandra's grandfather, a strange smile crept on his wrinkled face, 'but for now, go get some sleep.'  
For the rest of the summer holidays, Cassandra locked herself in her room, trying out spells she needed for school, her grandfather had made her room a magic-area so the ministry of magic wouldn't notice magic being used. Cassandra wondered if she would be getting used to Hogwarts, but somehow, she had a feeling she would be. 


	3. The Journey for Platform 9 and 3 quarter...

-Chapter 3-  
  
Journey From Platform 9 ¾  
  
At 8:00 in the morning, Cassandra and her grandfather hurled Cassandra's enormous trunks into the back of a taxi, the taxi driver had also helped to get Cassandra's trunks in the car ('What have you got in there, stones?'), after what seemed like a long time, they all got in the taxi and set off to king's cross station.  
'Well,' said the driver, breaking the silence between them, 'where are you going with all those trunks young lady?'  
'I-er-I-am going t-to to' stuttered Cassandra, she didn't even know how to go to the place she was really going to, 'Birmingham, that's right, Birmingham.'  
'Birmingham?' The taxi driver eyed Cassandra suspiciously, 'There are no trains going to Birmingham from King's Cross Station.'  
'Um-did I say Birmingham? I meant I'll go to Birmingham from Edinburgh.'  
'Oh, that explains it.' Although he said so, the taxi driver still eyed Cassandra suspiciously from time to time. The rest of the ride was uneventful. Everyone just sat quietly looking out the window.  
They stopped in front of King's Cross Station at exactly 9:00, and went into a restaurant nearby for breakfast. But something kept bothering Cassandra.  
'Grandpa, how exactly do I get on to the platform?' asked Cassandra, this had really been bothering her all summer, how could you possibly get on a platform in the middle of platform 9 and 10?  
'Come,' said the old man, the same mysterious smile he had the day they went to Diagon Alley had again, crept on his face, 'I'll show you now.'  
With that, he walked out to the platform, Cassandra followed the old man, her little feet running as fast as it could. Suddenly, Cassandra's grandfather stop in front of a ticket barrier in the middle of platform 9 and 10, he turned around and told her to watch closely, a second later, he was gone, Cassandra blinked, when she opened them again, he was standing before her eyes. Cassandra stood, her mouth hanging open, her grandfather went over to her and told her, 'All you have to do is go straight towards the ticket barrier, you can't be nervous, or else it won't work. The trickiest part is to not let anybody see you, now, you go try it out.'  
Cassandra was very nervous, she had never tried it before, she broke into a run, she wouldn't care if anyone saw her, she was just too nervous. Cassandra waited for the crash, but it never came, instead, when she opened her eyes, she saw a platform full of people, and in front of her, was a scarlet train that had a sign that said 'Hogwarts Express' she turn around and saw nothing but solid wall, she waited for her grandfather to come, but he didn't, she decided it was because he had to put memory charms on people who had seen her, so she pushed her trolley towards the train and started to put it in, but it wouldn't budge.  
'Do you need help?' said a voice.  
Cassandra whirled around, in front of her stood a girl about her age. She has shoulder length brown bushy hair, a pair of big cinnamon eyes, and rather large front teeth. Cassandra nodded, she was too tired to talk, the two girls heaved the trunks into the train and walked down the corridor.  
'Do you mind if we share a compartment?' asked the girl.  
'Of course I don't, I'd love to.' Said Cassandra, 'My name is Cassandra, what's yours?'  
'My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger.' Said Hermione, as they both sat opposite to each other. Cassandra put her owl, Persephone, on the windowsill, and Persephone hooted happily as Cassandra put her hand in and gave Persephone a little treat. Hermione looked at Cassandra and finally spoke, 'I would like a pet, you know, so I would have company, but I can't have one yet, only until I learn to take care of them.'  
Hermione gazed at the owl, and smiled. For the first hour or so of the train ride the two girls sat and talked about school and tried some spells, but a while later, they were both very tired, and decided to visit other students in the train. The girls walked along the corridor of the train, finding people about their age to talk to, soon, they came to a compartment with two boys sitting in it, one was incredibly tall, he has flaming red hair and his freckles was scattered all over his face, especially his nose, and sitting opposite to him was a thin boy who has bright emerald green eyes, he was wearing round glasses, on his head was a mop of messy jet black hair, and under all the hair, was a thin lightning bolt scar. Hermione and Cassandra gasped in unison, then slowly, they looked at each other, then back at the boy sitting in the compartment, Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts School at last.  
Hermione opened the compartment door and stepped in with Cassandra right behind her, they sat down and Hermione spoke, 'Hi, are you both first years?' after the red haired boy and the black haired boy nodded dumbly, Hermione continued, 'We are first years too, I hope I would be in Gryffindor, my name is Hermione, Hermione Granger'  
'I am Cassandra, Cassandra Ruthven.'  
The two boys looked at each other for a moment and turned back to the girls.  
'My name is Harry, Harry Potter,' said the boy with the messy black hair, then he pointed to the boy with the red hair who was stuffing his mouth full with pumpkin pasties and said, 'and that, is Ron Weasley'  
'You're Harry Potter?' squealed Hermione and Cassandra as soon as Harry finished his sentence, 'We've heard all about you, I hope we're going to be in the same house.'  
Ron stared at the two girls with disgust 'Stop talking to Harry like that, he's not an animal in the zoo you know.' And this time, it was the girl's turn to stare at Ron, who calmly continued 'and can you two excuse us? We need to change into our robes, we're almost there.'  
Hermione and Cassandra went out of the compartment, but before leaving, Hermione said one last thing to Ron, 'You've got dirt on your nose did you know that?' she pointed to the spot on her own nose where the dirt is on Ron's nose, then, the two girls left laughing, leaving the boy's looking very annoyed, Ron was trying to get rid of the dirt while saying 'Those two are mental I tell you, hope we're not in the same house.'  
2 hours later, the students of Hogwarts were all standing on one side of the lake, ready to reach the marble castle on the other side. 


	4. The First Year Begins

-Chapter 4-  
The First Year Begins  
  
After the ride on the small boat, the students arrived at Hogwarts castle, they stood for a while, then the older students got taken in to get ready for the sorting ceremony. A few minutes later, the first years were taken in the castle too. Cassandra wondered what she would have to do in the sorting ceremony, when they reached the great hall, older students were looking at them, smiling and waving, giving them a warm welcome. Cassandra looked at Hermione nervously, and Hermione looked back and tried to comfort her friend. Then suddenly, a tall, stern looking witch stood up and looked around the hall and without effort, caught everyone's attention.  
'My name is Minerva McGonagall, you will have to call me Professor McGonagall, I am the Deputy Headmistress, and the head of the Gryffindor house, now you have to be sorted into four houses, Gryffindor house, with me as head, Hufflepuff house, with professor Sprout as head, Ravenclaw house, with professor Flitwick as head, and Slytherin house, with professor Snape as head. You will have to put on the sorting hat to be sorted, but before that, professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you.'  
When the Headmaster had finished his speech, the first year students started to be sorted. After the sorting ceremony, Cassandra felt very happy, not only that she got in Gryffindor, she is also in the same house with Hermione and Harry Potter, but she complained to Hermione about having Ron in their house as well ('He'll ruin Gryffindor! We'll lose the house cup for sure!').  
After the dinner in the Great Hall, they went up to the dormitories. Hermione and Cassandra shared a dormitory, and fell asleep right when their heads touched their pillows.  
A few months had past in Hogwarts. Ron had teased Hermione and Cassandra had slapped him for that. The same day, Hermione and Cassandra was attacked by a mountain troll, and was rescued by Ron and Harry, they became best friends from that day on.  
  
*  
** Cassandra was boiling potions in her cauldron, she gazed at Harry, all the times they had been best friends, she realized she had feelings for him. Harry was standing boiling potions and was scolded by Snape, their nasty potions teacher, for asking Hermione for help, Harry was muttering a pathetic 'sorry' and at the same time, cursing under his breath and made Hermione snort, which made Harry laugh out loud and was scolded by Snape again.  
'I think Harry likes Hermione, don't you?' Ron whispered in Cassandra's ear.  
Cassandra looked at Hermione, she knew Hermione liked Harry too, it made her feel bad, she felt burning inside her. Cassandra walked up to Hermione after potions.  
'Incendio!' Cried Cassandra, a blue flame shot out of her wand and shot at Hermione, Hermione dodged in time and just had a burn on her shoulder.  
'What are you doing? Have you gone mad?' Harry and Ron rushed over to help Hermione from falling, but it didn't keep her from fainting.  
A few hours later, Hermione woke up to find herself in hospital wing, she sat up and looked at the person sitting next to her, it was Cassandra, she looked at Hermione and bursted out crying, 'Hermione, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing. I can't seem to control myself, I'm so sorry.'  
'It's alright,' said Hermione, 'I think I understand how you feel about Harry, it's alright, we can still be friends, right?'  
Cassandra looked at Hermione as if she was about to throw her arms around Hermione, she felt that from that moment on, nothing, not even Harry, could pull them apart.  
  
*  
**  
  
It was the end of the year, Hermione and Cassandra was packing their things ready to go back home, they were talking for the last time, until the next school year.  
'I'd really miss you, Cassandra, remember to write to me.' Said Hermione, she was already finished packing her things, she is now sitting on her four-poster bed, watching Cassandra. 'I wonder if Harry's going to write to us.'  
'I think I lost interest in Harry, I think Ron's rather hilarious.' Cassandra looked down the whole time she was saying this, trying to hide her slightly pink cheeks.  
'You don't mean you like Ron?' Hermione asked, amazed. 'I didn't notice it, it might be that I argue with him too much to notice how you act.' Hermione was practically grinning the rest of the time.  
  
*meanwhile in the boy's dormitory*  
  
'Harry, admit it, you like Hermione don't you?' Ron sat down, trying to stuff all his clothes in his trunk, causing it to snap one of its strings.  
'Er-w-why are you saying this?' Harry asked, his face obviously blushing a deep red. 'You don't have any proof-'  
'-yet' Ron continued, 'you can't lie me, Mr. Harry Potter, I've been hanging out with you since the first day of term.' Harry finally gave up and admitted, 'Fine, now you know who I like, you'd better tell me who YOU like Ron.'  
'No way! I guessed who YOU like, you have to guess mine, AND I get to deny it even if it's right-' Ron continued just as Harry opened his mouth to object, 'well, you denied it just then, why can't I?' Harry and Ron finished their packing in silence, Ron had a kind of victorious smile on his face, Harry just pretended to concentrate on his packing and tried not to meet Ron's eyes. After all the packing, they pulled their trunks down to the common room and waited for Hermione and Cassandra. The four talked for a few minutes and followed the older students out to the Hogwarts Express, heading for home. They would miss school life. 


	5. The 7th Journey from platform 9 and 3 qu...

-Chapter 5-  
The 7th Journey From Platform 9 ¾  
  
Cassandra walked down the platform full of people with her trolley, trying to find her friends, it was their 7th and last year at Hogwarts. Everyone had changed a lot, Harry had developed a bit muscle because of all the quidditch practice and was not as thin and scrawny as he used to be, in year 5, Harry had become a quidditch captain and Prefect, Hermione was of course, Prefect and top at every class, her hair was also much tamer and her teeth was also smaller after the incident in year four. Ron had grown an incredible height, he was stared at everywhere he goes, he became the new beater for the Gryffindor team, Cassandra was second of her class, after Hermione, she had also become the new beater in quidditch after the old players graduated.  
'Cassandra! Over here!' Cassandra turned around to see her friend, Hermione, she rushed over to join her. Hermione had a new pet owl, it was snowy white, 'to match Harry's I suppose?' Cassandra teased, Hermione became red and started stuttering, 'Um n-not really, I j-just wanted a new p-pet, her name's Athena.'  
The two girls pushed the luggage into the train and walked to their compartment where Harry and Ron were already waiting for them, Hermione and Cassandra took the two seats opposite to Ron and Harry.  
'It's your chance Harry, tell her now, she's right in front of you.' Whispered Ron in Harry's ear, Harry looked down and he gave Ron a small nod while Ron gave him a small pat on his back. 'Um.Hermione? I-I.l-l- likebooksverymuch, doyou?' Harry suddenly realized what he was saying and hung his head in embarrassment.  
'Harry? Are you ok?' Hermione knew that Harry was often a very calm boy and wouldn't say something that didn't really make any sense as the thing he had just said. Harry looked up through his round spectacles and looked at Hermione, soon, he realized that he wasn't looking at her, he was practically staring at her. Ron knew that this was no use, he needed a better plan, 'Let's go visit Ginny, Cassandra, I think she must be bored to tears.' And gave Cassandra a small wink, which no one noticed but Cassandra, because Harry was too busy being embarrassed and Hermione was too busy wondering what was wrong with Harry.  
'You know Hermione likes Harry too, right?' asked Cassandra as she and Ron stepped out of the compartment.  
'I don't, I only know that Harry likes her too.'  
'Well, don't tell, I want Hermione to have a real shock when one day he really tells her. But for now, let's just spy on them.' Cassandra and Ron stood outside the compartment and looked in, Harry was sitting straight- backed, and with his head hanging down, he said something, that something made Hermione open her mouth in shock and amazement, they stayed in that position for one whole minute, Cassandra and Ron soon found it hard to stand outside and peer in without them noticing, so Cassandra opened the door and stepped in.  
'We're back, did you guys have a good time?'  
'Did he say anything?' asked Ron eagerly.  
'He did,' said Hermione, 'He said "I 'ave loo", Harry, if you want to go to the bathroom that much, you should go now, I expect we'll be arriving anytime now, then you'll have to sit for 3 hours.'  
Cassandra and Ron bursted out laughing, while Harry walked outside, too embarrassed to talk, Hermione can't help but give a little laugh herself.  
'Hey, guys, just think about it, both the Head Girl AND Head boy are from Gryffindor, Snape's going to have a hard time surviving this year.' Ron Rubbed his hands together, and told his plan to Harry and Hermione that he wanted them to catch EVERY Slytherin doing something mischievous.  
'You didn't tell me you were Head Girl, Hermione.' Said Cassandra.  
'Well, Professor McGonagall said she wanted you to be Head Girl as well, but there could only be one Head Girl so.' Hermione looked down, she thought Cassandra would be angry, instead, Cassandra laughed and told her she didn't want to be any Head Girl anyway.  
A few minutes had gone by, nothing special had happened, but suddenly, Draco Malfoy appeared before them.  
'Well, well, well, how's the gang been doing lately? And how's mud- blood? Pity you don't have fangs to bite me.' His drawling voice made them all very annoyed, Harry and Ron started to stand up, but Hermione kept them down, she stood up herself and walked towards Malfoy.  
'I don't have those horrible fangs any more, but what about you?'  
'What are you going to do? Call a professor?' Malfoy hadn't had a minute to think what was happening before Hermione raised her wand and said 'Densaugeo' Malfoy's front teeth were now growing too fast to keep track of, Hermione pushed him outside and slammed the door.  
'He thinks I'll never learn that curse? Ha, nothing's as sweet as revenge.' Every one was now looking at Hermione and backed away a bit.  
'Like I said in the first year Hermione, you're brilliant, but scary.' Ron said, as he ducked from Hermione's hand, aiming at his head. 'Oh, and by the way, can you change seats with me? I have some er-Quidditch things to discuss with Cassandra.'  
'Hey, what about me?' asked Harry, 'I'm the captain.'  
'Sorry, Harry, Beater stuff.'  
Hermione sat down next to Harry, she took out a book and started reading, soon, she fell fast asleep.  
  
*  
**  
  
Hermione heard a gentle voice calling her, it said 'Wake up, Hermione, we're there' Hermione opened her eyes to find that the gentle voice belonged to Harry, and she had been sleeping on his shoulder all these time, Hermione stood straight up, muttered 'sorry' and went out to get her luggage.  
The gang stood in front of the lake, looking at the great castle, another school year, and the last one for them, had at last begun. 


	6. Hermione's Birthday

I think I'm a bit out of ideas, I will really appreciate it if any of you could give me ideas in your reviews or send me an email to make this story more interesting, I will take the idea and put it in the story if I think it goes along well with the plot, by the way, can anyone tell me what 'fireball', 'perfume', and 'poison' is in Latin? I think I will need it to turn it into a spell later on in the story. If you think it's interesting enough to think of Snape's punishments, you could send them to me and I will include them in the story just for fun.Thanks.  
  
-Chapter 6-  
  
Hermione's Birthday  
  
The first day of term has begun. Unfortunately for any Gryffindors, Snape's potion class was their first class in year. Snape hadn't changed a bit, if you don't include that he has taken a lot of experience from Filch's talk and his detentions were worse than ever. If you broke a rule in front of Snape, and you are a first year, you get hung up-side down (both legs, fortunately, not by a toe like Filch said) for half an hour and write his potion notes down five hundred times. If you are a seventh year, for example, you could levitate yourself and charm the quill so it writes the note five hundred times for you, so instead, you get sent to the forbidden forest to sleep for a night (so you have to get ready to do a lot of jinxes and spells to be safe for the night.). The Gryffindors and Slytherins paired up in their usual pairs and stood in front of their cauldrons. Snape walked into the dungeon just like usual, he stood in front of the class, his eyes looking over them, especially Harry. Snape started with the usual beginning of year speech, 'You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,' he started, but no longer than his first sentence, Harry spoke. 'Professor, you say the exact same words every year, you may think we don't notice it, but we do.' 'Damn it, Potter, can you stop ruining it for me every time?' It was a rare sight to see Snape so annoyed. Even the Slytherins were amazed. Harry gave Snape his most innocent face and continued brewing his potions. Suddenly, there came a yelp from Neville that indicated that something had gone wrong, everyone levitated themselves just in time as Neville's potion flooded onto the dungeon's floor, except Neville, Hermione levitated him. Hermione and Cassandra walked back to their dorm after transfiguration, what they found in their dorm was a heap of presents lying on Hermione's bed, it all came from her family and relatives for her birthday present. 'You never told us when you're birthday was, Hermione, I would have gave you your birthday present already.' Cassandra thought for a moment, as she looked at the cards Hermione's family sent her which read "Congratulations on your birthday coming up!" she asked Hermione what it meant, and Hermione started to explain 'Well, my birthday is on the 20th of September, but the owls sometimes deliver them pretty late, so my family sent them EXTRA early.' 'I know! We could go to Diagon Alley for one night on your birthday, it's on Friday anyway. Come on, it's going to be fun!' Cassandra started to write her plan down and sent it to Harry and Ron using her owl, Persephone. The next day, the three of them talked excitedly about that day, what they would do, what they would buy for Hermione, this made her blush a bit. On the day, Hermione and Cassandra would be waiting for Harry and Ron in their room, then, they would go to Diagon Alley using brooms, Harry, Ron, and Cassandra has their own brooms, while Hermione would be sitting behind Harry, this was, of course, planned by Ron and Cassandra. Cassandra had her hair tied up and wore a lavender shirt with her sleeves tied to her elbow and a dark blue knee-length dress while Hermione wore a dark blue shirt with the end of her sleeve open, and a black dress, perfectly witch like. Harry was wearing a black shirt with a quidditch player who kept giving annoying comments about every thing, he said what a beautiful young lady was sitting behind Harry, which made Harry punch himself in the stomach, not aware that the quidditch player would not feel pain, he would. Ron wore a green sweater over a T-shirt and dark blue jeans. They arrived at Diagon Alley at 7, they had skipped dinner, they wanted Hermione to have a nice birthday dinner with them. The gang walked around Diagon Alley and managed to find a nice restaurant to eat in, they talked over their dinner and planned how to make Snape get annoyed then retire. It was a fun dinner, then, they wandered around to buy things for Hermione, although she insisted that she wouldn't take any. Harry's quidditch player kept shouting remarks of what Harry was going to buy, Harry kept having to punch himself in the stomach and groan painfully later on. Hermione walked towards a photo shop and asked of anyone wanted to take a picture whole group, everyone agreed. They walked in, and saw-Hagrid. 'Hagrid?! What are you doing here?' asked Harry, he was amazed to see the Hogwarts gamekeeper in Diagon Alley having a job as a photo taker. But what he worried about more was: Will Hagrid tell the professors that they had been out of school for one night? But then, he decided that Hagrid was their best friend, and wouldn't tell. Hagrid on the other hand, seemed more nervous than them, he started to explain, 'It's not that I want to escape or anything, it's-it's just that, I have to have a life outside Hogwarts, I need extra money to buy something for madam Maxime, you never know when the next tri-wizard tournament is coming up.' Hagrid became dreamy eyes at this point, making the whole gang stare at him, 'but anyway, what do you want your photo to be like?' Hagrid had at last snapped out of his dreamy state, and started to get professional. Hermione and Cassandra stood close to each other, getting ready to take the picture, seeing that the two boys are still talking, Hermione pulled the closest one, Harry, closer to her, this made Harry turn deep red, Hermione looked at Harry and asked what had happened to him, then, she realized what she was doing, she let go of his hand and turning red herself, this made Ron laugh hysterically, but they managed to take a picture in the end anyway. Hagrid takes the gang back to Hogwarts with him, after he finished his part-time job, they all gave Hermione the presents they bought, Hagrid, who didn't know to buy anything, baked cookies instead, Harry, Hermione, Cassandra and Ron didn't touch the cookie, but they talked and suggested that it must be late, they have to go back to their dorms, but Hagrid insisted on giving them the cookies to bring back. They have to take it, but gave them to the house elves when they were out of sight. 


	7. Confessions

-Chapter 7-  
Confessions  
  
Time has gone by since Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Cassandra's outing together, they had to get really hard training for 7th year's NEWT's. Harry and Ron had tried to use magic to get Hermione and Cassandra's homework books to get a 'glimpse' of how to do the homework, but Hermione and Cassandra always knew and there are always arguments going on, but somehow, in the end, Harry and Ron still get the homework to copy, but they also get a long 3 hours lecture from Hermione and Cassandra about that day's class ('you won't learn anything by copying you know, and I can't take it seeing you guys fail the year.').  
  
It was at last the beginning of the quidditch season, Harry, Ron and Cassandra was even busier than usual, getting ready for both their quidditch practices and their homeworks done. Hermione was usually the person who lets the gang copy the homework in this season, because even Cassandra was too busy to finish her homework.  
  
'I can't wait to see the horrified looks on the Slytherin's face when they found out they had lost even with "captain Malfoy" on their side.' Ron went on and on about the quidditch day that the rest were a bit bored about it. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Professor Sprouts appeared, her face was straight and not as cheerful as normal, 'Mr. Weasley, miss Ruthven, can you follow me to the green house for the detention?'  
'What detention?' Ron looked really puzzled.  
  
'THAT detention on Friday Ron, remember?' Cassandra threw Ron a very sarcastic look. On Friday, Ron and Cassandra were partnered to work on the magic bean sprouts project, Ron was bothering looking at Cassandra and knocked over the bean sprouts bowl, which caused the bean sprouts to fall in the earth and grow at a tremendous rate, it had reached the ceiling of the greenhouse when Cassandra had realized what had happened, broke through the glass by the time Cassandra started opening her mouth to yell at Ron, and it had reach beyond the clouds when Professor Sprouts came and gave them both detention, chopping the bean sprouts down.  
  
'Oh..you mean THAT detention,' Ron looked like the idea had just dawned on him that he had detention, 'Harry, Hermione, wait for us by the lake, it'll take us some time. And it's your chance Harry.' He whispered the last sentence to Harry and nudged him in the ribs. Cassandra gave Hermione a small wink and she ran after Ron towards the greenhouse.  
  
Harry walked slowly to the willow next to the lake, his heart was pumping really hard, he felt his face getting hot, he knew what Ron meant by his chance, he had liked Hermione for 7 years, he just couldn't tell anyone about it. Harry walked towards the lake, Hermione walked up and stood next to him, he could hear her breathing in the fresh air of the lake, he did the same, partly because it was fresh air and made him feel refreshed, partly because it gave him more courage to face this situation.  
  
'It's a nice view isn't it?' asked Harry, he smiled at his own voice, it hadn't quivered a bit as he expected. He closed his eyes and concentrated on what to say next, but Hermione's voice distracted him.  
'It is, I wish I could sit here everyday and admire the view.' Harry noticed a tinge of shakiness in her voice, it somehow made him feel even more nervous.  
'Remember the ball in the 4th year? You look gorgeous.' Harry said, he looked at Hermione, she looked up, and suddenly smiled, 'of course I do, it took me 1 hour to do my hair, and another hour to get it in that style.' They both laugh out loud, and after that, came a moment's silent. Harry at last plucked up enough courage and said in one long breath, 'Hermione, I love you.' He finished the sentence and looked away, avoiding Hermione's eyes.  
  
Hermione was shocked, she bit her lip and stayed silent for a moment to think of what to say, but her head was blank, her heart was pumping as hard as it could, she forced it to stay calm for a moment, and her mouth curved into a happy smile. 'I love you too, Harry.'  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relieve, he turned and hugged Hermione, but not long after, they heard a snort, it grew louder and louder until it turned into laughter. Harry and Hermione let go and looked at each other, then they looked around until they spotted Ron and Cassandra now rolling on the ground with laughter. Hermione grew bright red, Harry grabbed Ron by the collar and pulled him up the stairs, into the castle, up the Gryffindor tower, in the boy's dorm, and shut his door tight, when Cassandra did the same with Hermione into the girls one.  
  
'Tell the truth Hermione,' said Cassandra, 'You know you can trust me.'  
'No.don't do this to me.' Hermione was hiding under her blankets on her bed.  
'OK, two choices, either tell me, or the whole school will know.'  
Hermione sat straight up like a spring, 'No you won't.' but Cassandra's forceful nod made Hermione blurt it all out. 'Well? What about your red haired clumsy boy, Cassandra?' it was Cassandra's turn to stutter. She at last said that Ron had confessed to her in the green house and made her drop the axe and chopped Ron's foot. Hermione and Cassandra laughed at the idea of Ron jumping up and down with an axe stuck to his toes, gradually, they fell asleep through the talk.  
  
'Harry, I can't believe you said it.' Ron was still laughing after Harry had pulled him in.  
'Shut up Ron.'  
'Well, did you kiss?' Ron laughed even harder.  
'No we didn't, and how about your Cassandra?' Harry shot back.  
'How did you know?' Ron's laughter immediately died away.  
'It's obvious, isn't it? You go clumsy every time she's near, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out.' Ron grew red, 'It's no use for you to know now, because I already told her, and I guess Hermione had knew that before you.' Harry punched Ron and the two boys rolled over each other like little kids until they had no more energy to continue. 


	8. Quidditch

Disclaimer: OK, I know I skipped it for a lot of chapters, I either forgot or was lazy to write it. Oh well... here goes... HARRY POTTER DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT JK ROWLING  
  
Author's note: I know....you've never read a lamer harry potter fanfic. I tried my best, didn't know it was so lame. I promise it WILL get better as the story goes. Another reason for continuing this is because I might as well finish it since I started it... PLEASE R&R I'd really appreciate it, I don't mind the flames, as long as it has something to do with this story.

**-Chapter 8-**

**The Quidditch Match**  
  
It was pitch black, footsteps echoed through the darkness. Harry spun around to try and find the source of noise. Gradually, it grew closer. Something, a memory, flashed in his head, but he didn't know what it was.  
_'Come to me, boy.'_ Said a voice, it was cold and shrill in the darkness. Harry fell to the ground and clutched his scar. After years of suffering, he still couldn't control the pain. He cursed himself under his breath and hit his scar lightly over and over again with his fist. Slowly, the noise of footsteps died away, instead, hissing noises grew loud, ringing in his ears. Harry yelled out and fell out of bed.  
  
Harry sat up panting and looked around the room. Ron was snoring peacefully in his bed with his blanket crumpled into a pile on the floor. Neville cuddled into a round ball inside his blanket. Harry looked at his clock and his eyes opened wide. It was only 3 o'clock. He took a shower, dressed himself and walked down to the common room.  
  
It was a foggy day, perfect for a Halloween night. Harry sat down on a chair next to the window. It had been half a year since his scar hurts last time. He sighed loudly and leaned his head on the icy cold glass, which caused the hair on his forehead to rumple up. Silence hung in the room for a few minutes, the fire cracked happily in the fireplace. Harry raked his hand through his hair and shook the thought out of his head. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione and Cassandra sitting on a sofa with their heads on each other's shoulder and fast asleep, Ron was in the near by window looking outside.  
'Awake?' he asked, yawning himself. 'We came down here to see you asleep in the common room alone, what happened?'  
'My scar is hurting again,' Harry said bitterly, he didn't want them to worry, but no use trying to lie.  
'I thought so. By the way,' Ron smiled a bright smile, 'Cassandra is seer. She was the one who told us your scar was hurting, she said it just came to her in a flash.' They both looked at Cassandra, no one knew about that fact. They were the only ones who did. The great seer of misfortune Cassandra was Cassandra Ruthven's ancestor. They sat and waited for the two girls to wake up, and went down to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
The Hall was black with shining dots on the walls. It looked just like the universe. There are bats and owls flying around everywhere, after all, it WAS Halloween. Malfoy and his gang marched into the hall as normal.  
  
'Look!' said Ron as sarcastically as he can. 'The bouncing ferret's here! Make way!'  
Malfoy was beet red, 'Look here, Weasel, You would never win the quidditch match, so don't you dare talk to me that way!' with that, he stomped off to sit in some corner on the Slytherin table. Ron stuck his tongue out and walked to Gryffindor table.  
'We'll show him, right Harry?' Harry's face was pale. all he could do was nod silently without even noticing what Ron had said. 'Harry? Are you alright?'  
'Harry? Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital wing? I'd go there with you if you like.' Hermione was worried, it was written on her face. Her eyebrows are turned up into a deep frown, her voice was quivering. Harry nodded and turned to look at her, he tried to force a smile at her. The face of Hermione Granger softened him and made him forget about the pain. Harry turned his face down toward the table and closed his eyes. The pain started to creep away, maybe it was alright. Maybe it was just his imagination. He finished his breakfast and went up to his room. Harry had a very long sleep. When he woke up from it, it was already half past 5. Harry put on his glasses and took his Firebolt. He desperately needed fresh air. He ran to the quidditch pitch and took off on his broom, feeling the wind in his hair again was great, he did a few loops, went into a steep dive, and quickly turned upwards again.  
'Hey Harry! Want to have some practice with me?' Ron cried from below. He held up his nimbus 2002 which Harry had bought him for his birthday. Harry smiled brightly and nodded. The snitch was released. It stopped in mid-air for a moment, deciding what to do. Then, it snapped towards the left and disappeared. The sun was bright and covered the gold colour of the snitch perfectly. Harry circled up high while Ron, without any experience being a seeker was flying around madly everywhere trying to spot the snitch. Then, there it was, flapping its wings next to his broomstick. Harry dived to try and snatch it. The snitch immediately flew away at top speed around the pitch. 10 seconds later, it was squirming madly in the palm of Harry's hand. Harry and Ron packed up the quidditch things and walked back to their dorm.  
  
Harry opened his eyes the next day to see a bright ray of sunlight shining onto his bed through the curtains. Was it a coincidence or did they simply used magic so that every quidditch day was a bright sunny day? Harry quickly dismissed the thought as the second year memories came flooding back to him, he shivered, if Gilderoy Lockhart ever taught at Hogwarts again, he'd rather be killed by Voldemort. He sighed, maybe it was a good thing Lockhart lost his memory. Harry laughed as he remembered Lockhart's "who am I?" questions.  
13 minutes later Harry was walking down the stairs towards the common room, fully dressed, and holding his firebolt tightly in his hands. As he walked down, he noticed people already sitting there. Cassandra was asleep with her head lying comfortably on Hermione's shoulder, while Hermione was awake, with one of her arms wrapped around Cassandra. When Hermione saw Harry approaching, she gently laid Cassandra on the sofa and walked up to hug Harry tightly.  
'Be careful Harry,' she whispered, 'Cassandra had a nightmare last night, she said that you would be in danger today.' She lowered her eyes and pulled apart.  
'Don't worry. I'll keep my wand handy.' Harry smiled his usual don't- worry-I'm-okay smile and went to wake Cassandra up for the match.  
  
Cheering erupted from the stands as the Gryffindor team rose from the ground, hisses came from one particular green and silver stand, but was soon drowned by the cheering and whistling. Harry did a few loops then landed smoothly opposite to Draco Malfoy.  
'You'd better be careful, Potter,' hissed Malfoy, he looked not at all menacing, but silly, all the childishness of Malfoy had made the gang pretty much very bored. Harry made a small groan and took flight on his broomstick. The moment he was high enough to get a clear view of the whole pitch, Harry did what he usually did, circling around. He tried his best to scan the ground for the slightest movement of the golden light given by the snitch. Cheering was constantly exploding from the 4 stands. Harry smiled as Gryffindor scored for the 5th time, but before he could concentrate on looking for the snitch again, he heard a whizzing sound behind him. Harry's eyes opened wide as the bludger flew aiming at his head at lightning speed.  
  
'Harry!' cried Ron, he flew in just in time to stop the bludger from making contact with Harry's head. 'Try to concentrate!' Ron gave him a thumbs-up before flying off.  
  
After recovering, Harry saw the snitch, it was hovering right next to one of the stands. He scanned the area around it quickly, hoping that Malfoy would be dense enough to not notice it. One look at Malfoy convinced him, Malfoy was busy laughing at one of the Gryffindor keepers, who, unluckily, was chased by one of the Slytherin beaters.  
  
Harry made a face then flew at top speed at the snitch. It seemed that the snitch had sensed him coming, because it twitched a bit, and before Harry knew it, it was speeding off in the distance. He cursed under his breath as he saw Malfoy speeding after the snitch as well, perfectly Malfoy style. Harry sighed, he had hoped Malfoy wouldn't have the luck to even see the snitch today, but seems like he was wrong. He began to speed up a little, but just as he was concentrating on Malfoy and the snitch, a bludger hit him. It made him fall off his broom, the only thing Harry thought about as he was falling was that he was lucky there were no unprofessional healers around to mess with his broken bones. He shut his eyes tight and waited for the fall, but what he felt wasn't the hard ground, but something caught him. He opened his eyes. There were black hair, black eyes, and the Gryffindor team uniform. It was Cassandra. She lifted him up towards his own broom before flying off. Harry cursed again. If this kept happening, Malfoy would get the snitch for sure.  
  
Harry chased after the snitch again, this time it was easier to spot since there was a blond person chasing after it. Harry chased after them and it was just a matter of time before Malfoy got left behind. Harry stretched his hands as far as he could, but it was hard just trying to touch the snitch. There was the whizzing again, it was directed right at him. THE THIRD TIME ALREADY!! Was it possible dobby had somehow returned from the kitchen to "save" him again? Harry decided to take the risk, he jumped off his broom towards the snitch, he was falling, there was no one to save him this time. Oh well, at least he got the snitch......  
  
He heard gasps and shouts, then someone said a spell, he was hovering in midair, he wasn't hurt, he was hovering 3 foot off the ground and descending very slowly, he moved his eyes towards Hermione, who was standing at the foot of the stand and gave her a smile. He raised his fist, and cheering exploded from 3 of the stands, the cheering was deafening, but he could take it. After all, they HAD won.  
  
'You watch your back, Potter,' Harry spun around, Malfoy was scowling. 'The Dark Lord has returned...His powers doubled.'  
Harry looked confused, he didn't know whether to trust Malfoy or not. It might just be stupid threats. Harry decided to let the matter drop and walked back to the great hall for lunch.  
  
'Thanks guys,' Harry smiled between mouthfuls. 'You all saved me today.'  
'What are friends for?' Ron grinned a toothy grin in reply. 'I was tired of you being the hero anyway.' And he received a playful punch from Harry. Harry returned to his eating when a painful throb attacked his scar, it was worse than ever.  
  
'Maylfoy's right,' Harry gritted his teeth in hatred and in pain, 'Voldemort has returned.'  
  
A/N: god! I actually finished this chapter, it's the longest one yet......


	9. Final Chap AN

To anyone who has actually reached this,

I have decided to officially close this story down and complete it roughly (literally) so I could have another completed story in my profile. It was the first fan fic ever from me, and I'm not proud of it.

It was quite bland and boring. In my head I had all these plot and stuff happening, but I just couldn't get there.

The following is how the story ends, so you won't have cliff hangers. I've also forgotten most of the plot, so they're just a rough outline of the story

Somehow, there are killings in the wizarding world, and it proves that Voldie's back. Then, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cassandra goes to Ron's house for Christmas. Cassandra gets knocked out by some magic perfume spell.

They get back to school, and more sinister things happened.

Hermione had a dream about Lily giving her a golden bracelet, and when she woke up, it was on her wrist.

When they finally get to fight voldemort, voldie captured Hermione, and she remembered how harry said that his mother's love protected him from any harm.

And so since voldie is immune to harry's mother's love, she decided to combine her's and lily's love for harry in the bracelet. Then it glows (I know…. Quite ….ugh)… Voldie lets go of her, tries to go for harry instead. Touches him and burns to a crisp. Then harry, Hermione, ron, Cassandra all use petrificus totalus so he doesn't go anywhere ever again.

The End.

Harry Potter is not much of an obsession for me anymore. There may not be anymore fan fiction written for this fandom.

Yours truly,

minty


End file.
